13 Września 2008
TVP 1 05:30 Jest jak jest - odc. 18/19 - Weselna kinder - niespodzianka; serial TVP 05:55 Savannah - odc.23 (Savannah ep.23); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996 06:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Pod prasą; program publicystyczny 08:35 Dziesięcioro Przykazań - opowieści dla dzieci - Dzień odpoczynku, odc. 2 (The rest is yet to come); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1998) 09:05 Ziarno; magazyn 09:35 Siódme niebo, seria VIII - Niewinne kłamstwa, część II. , odc. 23 (Little white lies, part II ep. 23); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004) 10:20 Zagubieni z Lotu 29 - Walka o ogień, odc. 2 (The quest for fire) - txt str.777; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2005) 10:50 Kadra 2012; magazyn 11:00 Kuchnia z Okrasą - W jednym garnku na biwaku 11:25 ZOO bez tajemnic - odc. 2 - txt str.777; cykl dokumentalny 11:45 Podróżnik - Coyoacan 12:05 Hurtownia książek; magazyn 12:25 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Kolarstwo - przed Tour de Pologne 13:15 Apetyt na miłość - odc. 8/13; serial TVP 13:40 Emma (Emma) 106'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1996) 15:30 Śmiechu warte - odc. 629; program rozrywkowy; 16:00 Młoda godzina - Hannah Montana - Zakochany ojciec, odc. 2 (She's a supersneak); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 16:25 Psi psycholog - odc. 13; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 300 % normy - odc. 2; teleturniej 17:55 Mamy MAMY - podglądamy - odc. 1; felieton 18:05 29. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Kabaretowa noc pod gwiazdami; widowisko rozrywkowe 19:00 Wieczorynka - Myszka Miki i przyjaciele - Trzej muszkieterowie, odc. 21 (Three Musketeers); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Krucjata Bourne'a (Bourne Supremacy) - txt str.777 103'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2004) 22:10 Przebojowa noc 22:20 Męska rzecz... - G. I. Jane (G. I. Jane) 120'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1997) 00:30 Kino nocnych marków - Jego trzy żony (Man with Three Wives, The) 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1993 02:10 Praskie opowieści (Praha Ocima) 78'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, CZECHY (1999) 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:10 Dwójka Dzieciom - Plecak pełen przygód - odc. 3/13 (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Finlandia, Niemcy (1993) 06:35 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:05 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 07:35 Poezja łaczy ludzi. Mój ulubiony wiersz: Wiersz na Manhattanie; film dokumentalny 07:50 M jak miłość - odc. 597; serial TVP 08:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 133 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 134 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 336 Po drugiej stronie łóżka; serial TVP 10:40 Nie tylko dla pań - Jak się nie ubierać (seria V) - Kryzys wieku średniego - odc. 4 (What not to wear. Midlife crisis - odc. 4) - txt str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:50 Gwiazdy w południe - Na szlaku Alleluja - cz. 1 (The Hallelujah trail) 73'; western kraj prod.USA (1965) 13:10 Fort Boyard - kulisy 13:20 Święta wojna - (301) Kopalnia; serial TVP 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1552 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 970 Powód do zazdrości; telenowela TVP 15:20 Gwiezdne Wojny - Gwiezdne wojny - Część druga: Atak Klonów (Star Wars II: Attack of the Clones) - txt str.777 136'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2002) 17:55 Sport Telegram 18:00 Program lokalny 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 19:00 To je to czyli czeski wieczór; program rozrywkowy 19:55 Fort Boyard - prolog (2); felieton 20:05 Fort Boyard - (2) - txt str.777; reality show 21:10 Miss Polonia 2008 - finał (1); widowisko 22:05 Miss Polonia 2008 - finał (2); widowisko 23:00 Miss Polonia 2008 - finał (3); widowisko 23:25 Słowo na niedzielę 23:35 Rzym - odc. 2 (Rome, s. 1 ep. 102); serial kraj prod.USA (20050 00:30 Panorama 00:50 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Idealny podejrzany (Wrong number) 92'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2001) 02:25 Europa da się lubić - Europa amorów 03:15 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:15 Kapitan Flamingo - odc. 2, serial animowany, Kanada 2006 6:45 Yin Yang Yo! - odc. 2, serial animowany, USA 2006 7:15 Przygody w siodle - odc. 42, Australia 2001 7:45 Przygody w siodle - odc. 43, Australia 2001 8:15 Hugo - program dla dzieci 8:45 Pasjonaci - magazyn motoryzacyjny 9:15 Ewa gotuje - odc. 29, Polska 2008 9:45 Samo życie - odc. 1135, Polska 2008 10:15 Samo życie - odc. 1136, Polska 2008 10:45 Samo życie - odc. 1137, Polska 2008 11:15 Na kocią łapę - odc. 3, Polska 2008 11:45 Na kocią łapę - odc. 4, Polska 2008 12:15 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 12:45 Czarodziejki - odc. 113, USA 2003-2004 13:45 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 14:00 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Włoch - sesja kwalifikacyjna 15:05 Fabryka gwiazd - Selekcja - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 15:45 Zemsta frajerów w raju - komedia, USA 1987 17:45 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia 3 - Osiemnastka kabaretu OT.TO - odc. 2 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Ranking gwiazd - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 20:00 Jak oni śpiewają - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie programu) 22:30 Szkoła uwodzenia 2 - komediodramat, USA 2000 0:15 Prawo pożądania - komediodramat, Hiszpania 1987 2:15 Ale kasa - teleturniej 3:15 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 5:25 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:35 Uwaga! 05:55 Telesklep 08:00 Turbo Ring 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 10 11:30 Na Wspólnej Omnibus 6 13:20 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! 14:20 Po prostu tańcz z gwiazdami 14:50 Siłacze 10 - Strongman 15:55 Niesforna Zuzia - komedia 18:00 Milionerzy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Niania 7 20:35 Mam talent 22:20 Ocean's Eleven: Ryzykowna gra - film sensacyjny 00:40 Błąd ostateczny - film sensacyjny 02:30 Uwaga! 02:50 Telesklep TVP Info 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:22; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:19, 06:37, 06:51, 07:18; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; INFO Poranek 07:24; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10,07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:10 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:00 Kowalski i Schmidt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:01 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 12:00 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; STEREO 12:16 Dach nad głową; magazyn; STEREO 12:31 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:51 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:02 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 13:10 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Afryka marzeń; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:05 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:48 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:01 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Tygodnik Polski; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 17:35 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 20:32 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:51 Żużel - Grand Prix Polski - Bydgoszcz; STEREO 00:47 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO 01:14 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 01:41 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:07 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:23 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:37 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 03:02 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 03:06 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:22; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:19, 06:37, 06:51, 07:18; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; INFO Poranek 07:24; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10,07:38; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:57 Pogoda; STEREO 07:58 Qltura; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:13 Okna sztuki; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:26 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:47 Kronika Warszawska ; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:10 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:00 Kowalski i Schmidt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:01 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 12:00 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; STEREO 12:16 Dach nad głową; magazyn; STEREO 12:31 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:51 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:02 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 13:10 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Afryka marzeń; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:05 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:48 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:01 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Tygodnik Polski; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:46 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:49 Pogoda; STEREO 16:51 Wywiad Kuriera ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:58 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 17:35 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski ; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:13 Pogoda; STEREO 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 18:30 W wielkim świecie ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:44 Alchemia zdrowia i urody ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:01 Wędrownik Mazowiecki ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:07 RATOWNICY ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:27 Qltura; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:42 Okna sztuki; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:00 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 20:32 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:56 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 21:58 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 22:03 Pogoda; STEREO 22:06 Studio reportażu - REJS PRZEZ ŻYCIE; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:51 Żużel - Grand Prix Polski - Bydgoszcz; STEREO 00:47 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO 01:14 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 01:41 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:07 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:23 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:37 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 03:02 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 03:06 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05.40 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 06.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.35 VIP - magazyn kulturalno-rozrywkowy 07.05 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07.35 Gram.TV 08.05 Melrose Place (10) - serial 09.05 Indianin w Paryżu - komedia, Francja 1994 11.00 Galileo - mag. popularnonaukowy 12.00 Gram.TV 12.30 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.00 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 13.30 Cruzer Sport ex 14.00 Mała czarna - talk show 15.00 Siatkówka: Eliminacje do ME - mecz Polska - Belgia 16.55 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy 17.55 4 Discovery (2): Prawda o wilkach - film dokumentalny 19.00 Galileo - magazyn 20.00 Czarna kula - komedia, Wielka Brytania 2003 22.20 J&J, czyli Jola i Jarek - reality show 23.20 Pensjonat - film erotyczny, USA 01.30 Niewinność - dramat obyczajowy, Australia 2000 03.20 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 03.55 Gary Moore: Thin Lizzy Tribute - koncert 04.55 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 05.20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 05.35 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6:30 Telesklep 8:05 Camera Cafe (13/15) 8:40 Specjalistki (9) 9:10 Specjalistki (10) 9:40 Pamiętny dzień 11:20 Diabli nadali (8/25) 11:50 Diabli nadali (9/25) 12:20 Diabli nadali (10/25) 12:50 Diabli nadali (11/25) 13:20 Diabli nadali (12/25) 13:50 Mój przyjaciel olbrzym 15:55 Frasier (22/24) 16:25 Frasier (23/24) 16:55 Frasier (24-ost.) 17:25 Frasier (1/24) 17:55 Frasier (2) 18:30 Detektyw Monk (2) 19:30 Partner 21:50 Dave 0:10 Gruby i chudszy 2:00 Wróżki 3:05 Laski na czacie TV Polonia 06:05 Plebania - odc. 1115; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Plebania - odc. 1116; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 1117; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Plebania - odc. 1118; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Plebania - odc. 1119; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:30 Porozmawiaj z... - Zmiany w życiu człowieka; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Zaczarowane podwórko 97'; baśń muzyczna kraj prod.Polska (1974); reż.:Maria Kaniewska; wyk.:Barbara Maruszewska, Piotr Sot, Barbara Bittnerówna, Barbara Gołębiewska, Wiesława Kwaśniewska, Lidia Korsakówna, Kazimierz Brusikiewicz, Stanisław Mikulski, Andrzej Grabarczyk, Izabela Dziarska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Okna sztuki; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 949* - Marta ma dołek; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:50 Polska z bocznej drogi - Wszystkie zwierzęta pana Władysława; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Nad łąkami ze smakiem (80); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (42); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 330 Konferencyjny pojedynek; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Wojciech Drozdek ; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Dzika Polska - Wyjście smoka; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 2/13 - Funio; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Studio Polonia - Promocja serialu "Ranczo"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Warszawa, lity bór (Varsovie, la foret forteresse) 60'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007); reż.:Philippe Guigou, Jean-François Robin; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 579; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria I - odc. 1 - "Nowi przyjaciele" ("Le petit Roi Macius" ep. 1 "Les nouveau amis"); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Stacyjka - odc. 13 "Czy Mickiewicz był Polakiem"; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Po własnym pogrzebie 80'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Stanisław Jęryka; wyk.:Anna Ciepielewska, Andrzej Grabarczyk, Bronisław Pawlik, Janusz Bukowski, Marek Kondrat, Eugeniusz Kujawski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Tango 7'; film animowany; reż.:Zbigniew Rybczyński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 300 % normy - odc. 1; teleturniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Gala Olimpijska; relacja; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Majewska - Korcz okrągłe 31 lat; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 579; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria I - odc. 1 - "Nowi przyjaciele" ("Le petit Roi Macius" ep. 1 "Les nouveau amis"); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Stacyjka - odc. 13 "Czy Mickiewicz był Polakiem"; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Warszawa, lity bór (Varsovie, la foret forteresse) 60'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007); reż.:Philippe Guigou, Jean-François Robin; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 949* - Marta ma dołek; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Po własnym pogrzebie 80'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Stanisław Jęryka; wyk.:Anna Ciepielewska, Andrzej Grabarczyk, Bronisław Pawlik, Janusz Bukowski, Marek Kondrat, Eugeniusz Kujawski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Tango; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Chłopi - odc. 12/13 Powroty; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Misja Arktyka - Klimatologia (Mission Arctic - Climate on the Edge) 52'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2003); reż.:Alain Belhumeur; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Więcej niż fikcja - Opowieści taboru cygańskiego (When the road bends.. Tales of a gypsy caravan) 111'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Jasmine Dellal; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Maxa Cegielskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Uriah Heep "Gypsy" - koncert z Londynu (Uriah Heep - Live in Concert); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1985); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Lekcja muzyki 25'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Mańkowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Marsjanie - Wojna - odc. 1 28'; serial science ficton; reż.:Andrzej Czekalski; wyk.:Tadeusz Janczar, Aleksander Fogiel, Janusz Kłosiński, Wojciech Pokora, Zygmunt Zintel, Józef Duriasz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Marsjanie - Kobieta - odc. 2 28'; serial science ficton; reż.:Andrzej Czekalski; wyk.:Magdalena Zawadzka, Ludwik Benoit, Stanisław Kamiński, Zdzisław Leśniak, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Czesław Przybyła, Włodzimierz Skoczylas, Bogusław Sochniacki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Muzyka w raju 44'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Monika Górska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Kino krótkich filmów - Stille nacht - odc. 3 (Stille nacht 3) 4'; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1988); reż.:Stephen Quay, Timothy Quay; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Spotkania - Granice wolności wypowiedzi cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Made by Libera; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Spotkania - Granice wolności wypowiedzi cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja (2); program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Klasyka filmowa - Nosiła żółtą wstążkę (She Wore a Yellow Ribbon) 99'; western kraj prod.USA (1949); reż.:John Ford; wyk.:John Wayne, Joanne Dru, John Agar, Ben Johnson; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Więcej niż fikcja - Haiti. Bez tytułu. (Haiti. Untitled) 76'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (1996); reż.:Jorgen Leth; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 Kino nocne - Inne spojrzenie (Egymsra nzve) 102'; film fabularny kraj prod.Węgry (1982); reż.:János Xantus, Károly Makk; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:25 Jazz-Club Kultura - Młody polski jazz - Pink Freud; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:10 Jazz-Club Kultura - E.S.T. w klubie Blue Note; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Klucz do Krainy Liliputów czyli ostatnia podróż Lemuela Guliwera (Klic k urcovani trpasliku) 57'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); reż.:Martin Sulik; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Siła bezsilnych - Wolne radio; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Radio; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Dzień zwycięstwa i sławy; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Wawel Jana III Sobieskiego; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Zakręty dziejów - Przełomowy Sierpień; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Znaki czasu ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 18 strajkowych dni - Dziennikarze. Media kłamią; reportaż; reż.:Krzysztof Kalukin; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Historia i dokument - Zakazani milicjanci; film dokumentalny; reż.:Athena Sawidis; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Zapomniane zwycięstwo; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Bitwa warszawska 1920 roku; reportaż; reż.:Zbigniew Wawer, Tadeusz Kondracki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Historia i dokument - Generał Polskich Nadziei - Władysław Anders - cz. 2; dokument fabularyzowany; reż.:Hanna Kramarczuk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Kulisy III RP - Raport o armii; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Ziemia obiecana - odc. 2/4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Historia i dokument - Errata do biografii - Zygmunt Haupt; reż.:Zbigniew Kowalewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Kontrowersje - Koniec karnawału; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Komitet na Piwnej - opowieści; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 U źródeł cywilizacji - Kładka w zaświaty; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 A czego tu się bać?; film dokumentalny; reż.:Małgorzata Szumowska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Historia i dokument - 1939 - wojenny falstart; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Po co nam to było - Prywatna historia Kabaretu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Z archiwów PRL - u odc. 36; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Portal - magazyn historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Ziemia obiecana - odc. 2/4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Historia i dokument - Errata do biografii - Zygmunt Haupt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Dzieje Polaków - Defilada zwycięzców; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:33 Defilada zwycięzców; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Braun, Robert Kaczmarek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 07:35 Jutro idziemy do kina 100'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Michał Kwieciński; wyk.:Mateusz Damięcki, Antoni Pawlicki, Jakub Wesolowski, Anna Gzyra, Grażyna Szapołowska, Daniel Olbrychski, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Pekin 2008 HD - Boks (finały); STEREO 11:00 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 12/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Jutro idziemy do kina 100'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Michał Kwieciński; wyk.:Mateusz Damięcki, Antoni Pawlicki, Jakub Wesolowski, Anna Gzyra, Grażyna Szapołowska, Daniel Olbrychski, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Pekin 2008 HD - Boks (finały); STEREO 15:10 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 12/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Ranczo odc.27 - Płomień duży i mały; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Ranczo odc.28 - Powrót demona; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Pekin 2008 HD - Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska - Niemcy (eliminacje); STEREO 19:10 PKO BP London LIVE (1); koncert; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pekin 2008 HD - Koszykówka kobiet:Australia-USA (finał); STEREO 21:45 Pekin 2008 HD - Wioślarstwo (finały); STEREO 23:35 PKO BP London LIVE (2); koncert; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Zakończenie dnia TV Puls 6:00 Telezakupy 7:00 Targowiska świata 7:30 Flintstonowie 8:00 Wolność Słowa: Magdalena Bajer 8:30 Klub@ 9:00 W kuchni z Jamiem 10:00 Wydarzenia dnia 11:00 Nie-dzielny kierowca 12:00 Simpsonowie: Zew Simpsonów (6 12:30 Simpsonowie: Bart - łowca głów (7) 13:00 Simpsonowie (8) 13:30 Simpsonowie: Szalony wieczór Homera (9) 14:00 Simpsonowie: Niekorzystna wymiana (10) 14:30 Targowiska świata 15:00 American Dreams: Koniec niewinności (2) 16:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 17:00 Dzieciaki z Einstein High 17:30 Tożsamość szpiega: Tożsamość (1) 18:30 Flintstonowie 19:00 Ale numer! 20:00 Jednostka (2) 21:00 Jednostka (3) 22:00 Zbrodnie niedoskonałe 22:30 Blaze 0:30 Niesamowite historie 1:00 Klasyka polskiego kina: Czas przeszły 3:00 Żebro Adama 3:30 Papież we Włoszech (Sardynia - Cagliari) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie: Karp (43) 7:00 Pierwsza miłość (693) 7:40 Pierwsza miłość (694 8:20 Pierwsza miłość (695) 9:00 Pierwsza miłość (696) 9:45 Pierwsza miłość (697) 10:30 Się kręci 11:15 Liga Mistrzów Śmiechu 12:00 Tylko miłość (11) 13:00 Graczykowie: Bal (44) 13:30 Graczykowie: Rocznica (45) 14:00 Debata 15:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Medialny biznes (286) 16:00 TiVi Sekcja: Krzysztof Cugowski, Maciej Orłoś 17:00 Policjanci (5) 18:00 Mamuśki (13) 18:30 Mamuśki (14) 19:00 Tango z aniołem: Podejrzenia (10) 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Tylko miłość (11) 21:40 Dziki (9) 22:30 Eureko, ja to wiem! 23:30 Mamuśki (13) 0:00 Mamuśki (14) 0:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Medialny biznes (286) 1:30 Policjanci (5) 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Oblicza Ameryki Tele 5 6:35 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (13/52) 7:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Voltron - trzeci wymiar (27/44) 9:30 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 10:00 Dzikie serca (3/6) 10:55 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne 11:55 Buon Appetito! 12:50 Australijski patrol (1/13) 13:20 Zmagania z aligatorami 15:05 Dzikie serca (3/6) 16:05 Lot Nawigatora 18:00 Romantyczna ucieczka 19:50 Waleczne serca 20:00 Cena miłości 21:55 Ocean dusz (5/6) 23:00 Martwa dziewczyna 1:10 Dziewczyna do wzięcia 2:40 Rybia nocka Polonia 1 6:35 Sally czarodziejka (51/92) 6:55 Tygrysia maska (80/105) 7:20 Zdrowy puls 7:35 Kurs rysunku dla dzieci (15/30) 8:00 Top Shop 17:00 Jak zdobywano Dziki Zachód 19:50 Tygrysia maska (81/105) 20:20 Dochodzenie 22:15 Ziemie toskańskie 22:45 Erotyczna giełda 23:00 Amatorki 23:20 Porno TV 23:35 Nocne perwersje 23:40 Zaniedbywane 23:50 Amore TV 0:00 Amatorki 0:10 Nocne perwersje 0:30 Mokre futerka 0:45 Reflex 0:55 Podejrzane 1:00 Zaniedbywane 1:05 Pornoteka 1:10 Podejrzane 1:15 Podglądacze 1:20 Polskie Foki 1:40 Polki amatorki 2:00 Amatorki 2:30 Polskie Foki 3:00 Eurocast Canal + 7:10 Łapu-capu 7:25 Grzech Antoniego Grudy 8:50 Amy Winehouse 9:55 Anna i król 12:30 Aktualności filmowe 13:05 Dwaj królowie 14:05 Premiera: Nowoczesne projekty: Tanie budownictwo przyjazne dla środowiska (4/6) 14:40 Pajęczyna Charlotty 16:20 Deser: Szczęśliwy kto jak Edward... 16:50 Fantastyczna czwórka: Narodziny Srebrnego Surfera 18:30 Żużel: Grand Prix Polski 22:40 Notatki o skandalu 0:15 Jęk czarnego węża 2:10 Czarna księga Cinemax 4:40 Łącze pożądania 6:00 Diablica 7:40 Pierwszy kochanek mojej żony 9:15 Dziś jest jutro 10:50 Mój przyjaciel 12:15 Pokemon: Film pierwszy 13:50 Narzeczona Zandy'ego 15:25 Radosne Purim 16:50 Nowi miastowi 18:20 Diablica 20:00 Sobotnia premiera: Sztandar chwały 22:10 Klute 0:05 Człowiek widmo 2 1:35 Słynna Bettie Page 3:05 Barwy prawdy Cinemax 2 4:55 Mistrzowie horroru 2 (8) 6:00 Benny i Joon 7:35 Nell 9:25 Rytm życia 11:10 Rachelo, Rachelo 12:50 Benny i Joon 14:25 Goryle we mgle 16:30 Nieznośna gra pozorów 18:15 Rytm życia 20:00 Najlepsze z najlepszych: Po godzinach 21:35 40-letni prawiczek 23:30 Teksańska masakra piłą mechaniczną: Następne pokolenie 0:55 Ellektra 2:40 Wojna Harta Kino Polska 7:30 Bajki: Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka: Przygoda na szosie (24) 7:40 Bajki: Dixie: Łatwizna (7) 7:50 Bajki: 2 koty + 1 pies: Hi-Fi (15) 8:00 Bajki: Felicjanek 10 8:10 Bajki: Nasz dziadzio: Jak zostałem detektywem (2) 8:20 Bajki: Len 8:40 Kronika PAT 9:05 Zapomniana melodia 10:40 Przygody pana Michała: Brat Jerzy (1/13) 11:10 Przygody pana Michała: Hetmański ordynans (2/13) 11:50 Mamo, czy kury potrafią mówić? 13:20 Pościg 14:55 O nowe jutro 15:05 Zaduma 15:20 Stawiam na Bronxa 15:40 Pamiętam te wspaniałe konie 15:55 Rok w puszczy 16:40 Niekochana 18:10 Rancho Texas 19:40 Po drugiej stronie lasu 20:15 Filip z konopi 21:40 Jak będziemy mieszkać w roku 2000 22:15 Zdarzenie 22:25 Fatamorgana 22:40 Desperacja 0:35 Artura Grottgera opowieść o powstaniu styczniowym 0:55 Powstanie styczniowe 1:25 Ptaki, ptakom... 2:55 Ślązak i jego dom 3:10 Dwugłowy smok 3:55 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport 7:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Włoch 8:30 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Włoch 10:00 K.O. TV Classics 11:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Ekstraklasa 12:55 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Ekstraklasa 14:45 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy 15:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy 17:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy 17:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Memoriał Arkadiusza Gołasia 20:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Memoriał Arkadiusza Gołasia 22:00 Sztuki walki: Konfrontacje Sztuk Walki 1:00 K.O. TV Classics 2:00 Zakończenie programu nTalk 8:40 Late Show z Davidem Lettermanem (249) 9:25 Tonight Show z Jayem Leno (3/260) 10:10 Oprah Winfrey Show: Salma Hayek, Forest Whitaker i John Legend (3) 10:55 Dr Phil: Zemsta i oszustwo (7) 11:40 Rozmowy w toku: Bezdomni (336) 12:25 Late Show z Davidem Lettermanem: Danny DeVito, Larry David, Lavigne Avril (3) 13:10 Oprah Winfrey Show: Najwspanialszy upominek od Oprah (16) 13:55 Late Show z Davidem Lettermanem (247) 14:40 Rozmowy w toku: Niespodziewane rozstania ? (331) 15:25 Oprah Winfrey Show: Salma Hayek, Forest Whitaker i John Legend (3) 16:10 Tonight Show z Jayem Leno (251) 16:55 Dr Phil (7/164) 17:40 Rozmowy w toku: Trudne dzieci (371) 18:30 Oprah Winfrey Show: Najwspanialszy upominek od Oprah (16) 19:15 Late Show z Davidem Lettermanem (249) 20:00 Tonight Show z Jayem Leno (3/260) 20:45 Late Show z Davidem Lettermanem: Danny DeVito, Larry David, Lavigne Avril (3) 21:30 Late Night z Conanem O'Brienem (3/260) 22:15 Rozmowy w toku: Niebo (355) 23:05 Late Show z Davidem Lettermanem (247) 23:50 Late Night z Conanem O'Brienem (256) 0:35 Tonight Show z Jayem Leno (251) 1:20 Rozmowy w toku: Myślałem, że to żart (362) 2:05 Rozmowy w toku: Zazdrość (357) 2:50 Late Night z Conanem O'Brienem (3/260) 3:35 Zakończenie programu MiniMini 06:00 Kacze opowieści serial animowany odc. 2 06:25 Milton Mikroskopek serial animowany odc. 15 06:30 Przygody Misia Paddingtona serial animowany odc. 5 06:55 Baśnie i waśnie serial animowany odc. 6 07:05 Śniegusie serial animowany odc. 6 07:15 Klaun Kiri serial animowany odc. 36 07:20 Tomek i przyjaciele serial animowany odc. 41 07:30 Poko i przyjaciele serial animowany odc. 1 07:55 Lisek Pablo serial animowany odc. 12 08:00 Noddy serial animowany odc. 3 08:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci odc. 53 08:15 Blanka serial animowany odc. 9 08:25 Świnka Peppa serial animowany odc. 42 08:30 Pingu serial animowany odc. 10 08:40 Świat małej księżniczki serial animowany odc. 13 08:50 Rumcajs serial animowany odc. 4 09:00 Zdjęciaki serial animowany odc. 48 09:05 Strażak Sam serial animowany odc. 3 09:20 Listonosz Pat serial animowany odc. 1 09:35 Luluś serial animowany odc. 27 09:45 Wędrówki Pyzy serial animowany odc. 3 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku program dla dzieci odc. 13 10:25 Globtroter Grover serial animowany odc. 9 10:30 Klaun Kiri serial animowany odc. 36 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle serial animowany odc. 23 11:00 Noddy serial animowany odc. 2 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci odc. 52 11:15 Blanka serial animowany odc. 8 11:25 Świnka Peppa serial animowany odc. 41 11:30 Pingu serial animowany odc. 9 11:40 Świat małej księżniczki serial animowany odc. 12 11:50 Rumcajs serial animowany odc. 3 12:00 Nurkuj, Olly! serial animowany odc. 9 12:25 SamSam serial animowany odc. 3 12:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu program dla dzieci odc. 52 12:55 Dziwne Przygody Koziołka Matołka serial animowany odc. 26 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka serial animowany odc. 10 13:20 Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka serial animowany odc. 4 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda serial animowany odc. 27 14:00 Kacze opowieści serial animowany odc. 1 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek serial animowany odc. 14 14:30 Przygody Misia Paddingtona serial animowany odc. 4 14:55 Baśnie i waśnie serial animowany odc. 5 15:05 Śniegusie serial animowany odc. 5 15:15 Klaun Kiri serial animowany odc. 35 15:20 Tomek i przyjaciele serial animowany odc. 40 15:30 Witaj, Franklin serial animowany odc. 26 15:55 Lisek Pablo serial animowany odc. 11 16:00 Zdjęciaki serial animowany odc. 47 16:05 Strażak Sam serial animowany odc. 2 16:20 Listonosz Pat serial animowany odc. 26 16:35 Luluś serial animowany odc. 26 16:45 Wędrówki Pyzy serial animowany odc. 2 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku program dla dzieci odc. 12 17:25 Globtroter Grover serial animowany odc. 8 17:30 Klaun Kiri serial animowany odc. 35 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle serial animowany odc. 22 18:00 SamSam serial animowany odc. 4 18:05 Kopciuchelmo film animowany 18:55 Dziwne Przygody Koziołka Matołka serial animowany odc. 1 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka serial animowany odc. 11 19:20 Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka serial animowany odc. 5 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda serial animowany odc. 28 Rai 1 06:10Fiction Incantesimo 984^ e 85^ puntata 07:00Sabato & Domenica Estate 09:05SETTEGIORNI 09:55S. Messa 12:20Appuntamento al cinema 12:25Aprirai 12:35Che tempo fa 12:40Telefilm La Signora in giallo 13:30Telegiornale 14:00Lineablu 15:30Quark Atlante 16:15Dreams Road 17:00Tg1 -Che tempo fa 17:30A sua immagine 17:45Passaggio a nord - ovest 18:50Reazione a catena 20:00Telegiornale 20:30Tg Sport 20:35Salsomaggiore Terme Miss Italia 2008 00:05Tg1 00:10Dopo Miss 01:10Tg1 Notte 01:20Che tempo fa 01:25Estrazioni del Lotto 01:30Appuntamento al cinema 01:35RAINOTTE -Pioggia Sporca 02:00Film Il patto dei lupi 04:15Il filo di Arianna 04:35Telefilm Aeroporto Internazionale 05:10Ultime dalla notte 05:15SuperStar 05:50Agenzia RiparaTorti Rai 2 06:10Tg2 Eat Parade 06:20L'avvocato Risponde 06:30Inconscio e Magia 06:45Mattina in famiglia 07:00Tg2 Mattina 08:00Tg2 mattina 09:00Tg2 mattina 09:30Tg2 mattina L.i.s. -Meteo2 10:00Tg2 mattina 10:05Paralimpiadi Pechino 2008 10:35Aprirai 10:45Inaugurazione della 72^ Fiera Internazionale del Levante 13:00Tg2 Giorno 13:45Pit Lane -Dribbling 13:50Monza Gran Premio d'Italia di Formula 1 14:00Qualifiche 15:30Scalo 76 17:10Sereno Variabile 18:00Tg2 -Meteo2 18:10Telefilm The District 18:55Telefilm Squadra Speciale Cobra 11 19:50Warner Show 20:15Tom & Jerry Tales 20:25Estrazioni del lotto 20:30Tg2 21:05Telefilm Cold Case 1^ Visione 22:40Telefilm 4400 Virus 1^ Visione 23:30Sabato Sprint 00:10Tg2 00:25Tg2 Dossier Storie 01:15Tg2 Mizar 01:45Meteo2 01:50Appuntamento al cinema 02:00RAINOTTE -TG2 Si, Viaggiare 02:15Telefilm Nessuno escluso 02:55Cercando Cercando 03:30Telefilm I figli dell'Ispettore 03:35Telefilm Gli Anni d’oro 04:15NET.T.UN.O. Network per l'Università Ovunque 05:00Topografia Antica 05:45Quarto Potere 05:50Scanzonatissima Rai 3 07:00RaiEdu Magazzini Einstein 08:00RaiEdu Diario di famiglia 08:30RaiEdu Explora Science Now! 09:00Film Il suo nome é donna rosa 10:35Cacciatori di draghi 11:15Il videogiornale del Fantabosco 12:00Tg3 Sport Notizie -Meteo3 12:25Tgr L'italia De Il Settimanale 13:05Correva l'anno -La rivoluzione sulle ruote -Appuntamento al cinema 14:00Tg Regione -Tg Regione Meteo 14:20Tg3 -Meteo3 14:50Tgr Speciale Bell'italia 15:20Sabato Sport 15:50Stoccarda (Germania) Atletica leggera: World Finals IAAF 17:30Monza Speciale Formula 1 18:1090' Minuto Serie B 18:55Meteo3 19:00Tg3 19:30Tg Regione -Tg Regione Meteo 20:00Blob 20:10Ritratti 21:05Ulisse il piacere della scoperta 23:05Tg3 23:15Tg Regione 23:25Un giorno in Pretura 2° atto -Meteo3 00:25Tg3 00:35Tg3 Agenda Del Mondo 00:50Appuntamento al cinema 01:00RAINOTTE Canale 5 06:00 TG5 - PRIMA PAGINA 07:55 TRAFFICO 07:57 METEO 5 08:00 TG 5 - MATTINA 08:51 SUPERPARTES 09:30 SPECIALE - CRIMINI BIANCHI 09:37 FINALMENTE ARRIVA KALLE -- KALLE INNAMORATO 10:34 SPECIALE - ANNA E I CINQUE 10:37 UNA VITA QUASI PERFETTA - 1 TEMPO 11:30 TGCOM 11:31 NAVIGARE INFORMATI 11:32 UNA VITA QUASI PERFETTA - 2 TEMPO 13:00 TG 5 13:39 METEO 5 13:40 SUPERSHOW 14:25 LAGUNA BLU - 1 TEMPO 15:30 TGCOM 15:31 NAVIGARE INFORMATI 15:32 LAGUNA BLU - 2 TEMPO 16:30 RITORNO ALLA LAGUNA BLU - 1 TEMPO 17:20 TGCOM 17:21 NAVIGARE INFORMATI 17:22 RITORNO ALLA LAGUNA BLU - 2 TEMPO 18:50 CHI VUOL ESSERE MILIONARIO 20:00 TG 5 20:30 METEO 5 20:31 VELINE 21:10 FILMISSIMI -- ALEXANDER - 1 TEMPO 22:00 TGCOM 22:01 METEO 5 22:02 FILMISSIMI -- ALEXANDER - 2 TEMPO 00:30 ANGELA'S EYES -- NEI TUOI OCCHI 01:30 TG 5 - NOTTE 02:00 METEO 5 02:02 VELINE 02:30 MEDIASHOPPING 02:43 MEDIASHOPPING 02:55 CODICE 46 - 1 TEMPO 03:45 TGCOM 03:46 NAVIGARE INFORMATI 03:47 CODICE 46 - 2 TEMPO 05:27 TRE MINUTI CON MEDIASHOPPING 05:30 TG 5 05:59 METEO 5 Italia 1 06:15 COLLEGE -- QUELLI DEL COLLEGE 06:50 3 MINUTI CON MEDIASHOPPING 06:55 TEODORO E L'INVENZIONE CHE NON VA -- L'ASPIRAPOLVERE NUOVO 07:10 GARFIELD E I SUOI AMICI -- DORMI GARFIELD DORMI/ GRASSO E PELOSO 07:25 I PUFFI -- IL MAGO IMBECILLE 07:35 BABY LOONEY TUNES -- TAZ NEL PAESE DEI BALOCCHI 07:50 TOM & JERRY KIDS -- GATTO AEROBICO/ DROOPYLAND 08:05 FRAGOLINA DOLCECUORE -- AMICHE DEL CUORE 08:20 BRATZ -- IL NUOVO VOLTO DELLA JEAN PAUL FASHION 08:35 GRANDI UOMINI PER GRANDI IDEE -- FORD E L'AVVENTURA DELL'AUTOMOBILE 09:00 MERMAID MELODY PRINCIPESSE SIRENE -- LA RAGAZZA MISTERIOSA 09:30 IL LABORATORIO DI DEXTER -- UN ROBOT MOLTO EFFICIENTE 09:45 SCUOLA DI POLIZIA -- OPERAZIONE AFRICA 10:15 YU-GI-OH GX -- DUELLO DI FUOCO - ULTIMO EPISODIO 10:40 BERNARD -- BOWLING 10:45 H2O -- LA VERITA' DELLA VIDEOCAMERA 11:20 PIU' FORTE RAGAZZI -- SCONTRO FINALE - I PARTE 12:25 STUDIO APERTO 12:58 METEO 13:00 STUDIO SPORT 13:35 TGCOM 13:37 3 MINUTI CON MEDIASHOPPING 13:40 MEDICI MIEI -- CHI VA CON LO ZOPPO.../ NON DIRE GATTO 14:40 GREY'S ANATOMY -- CAMBIAMENTI/ A PROPOSITO DI DIPENDENZA 16:20 CADET KELLY - UNA RIBELLE IN UNIFORME - 1 TEMPO 17:30 TGCOM 17:35 NAVIGARE INFORMATI 17:37 CADET KELLY - UNA RIBELLE IN UNIFORME - 2 TEMPO 18:25 3 MINUTI CON MEDIASHOPPING 18:30 STUDIO APERTO 18:58 METEO 19:00 GRAND PRIX -- PROVE G.P. INDIANAPOLIS - 125 (*) 19:55 GRAND PRIX -- PROVE G.P. INDIANAPOLIS - MOTOGP (*) 21:10 SHREK 2 - 1 TEMPO 22:10 TGCOM 22:15 NAVIGARE INFORMATI 22:17 SHREK 2 - 2 TEMPO 22:55 GRAND PRIX - PROVE SINTESI G.P. INDIANAPOLIS -250 - 3 TEMPO (*) 23:50 BUGS-PAURA NEL BUIO - 1 TEMPO 00:50 TGCOM 00:55 METEO 00:57 BUGS-PAURA NEL BUIO - 2 TEMPO 01:40 STUDIO SPORT 02:05 3 MINUTI CON MEDIASHOPPING 02:10 CIAK SPECIALE -- HANCOCK 02:20 SHOPPING BY NIGHT 02:45 MARATONA: "SALEM'S LOT" -- SALEM'S LOT - 1 TEMPO 04:25 TGCOM 04:30 METEO 04:32 MARATONA: "SALEM'S LOT" -- SALEM'S LOT - 2 TEMPO 05:50 STUDIO SPORT Rete 4 06:00 TG 4 - RASSEGNA STAMPA 06:15 VITA DA STREGA -- BURLONE DI ZIO ARTHUR 06:45 MEDIA SHOPPING 06:55 MEDIA SHOPPING 07:10 TRE MINUTI CON MEDIA SHOPPING 07:15 TRE MINUTI CON MEDIA SHOPPING 07:20 QUATTRO PICCOLE DONNE - 2a puntata 09:30 IL PRINCIPE DEL DESERTO - 3a e ultima puntata 11:30 TG 4 - TELEGIORNALE 11:38 VIE D'ITALIA NOTIZIE SUL TRAFFICO 11:40 FORNELLI D'ITALIA 13:30 TG 4 - TELEGIORNALE 13:54 METEO 13:59 TG 4 - TELEGIORNALE 14:00 SESSIONE POMERIDIANA: IL TRIBUNALE DI FORUM 15:00 SCANDALI DI CARTA (PERRY MASON) - 1 TEMPO 15:50 TGCOM 15:53 NAVIGARE INFORMATI 15:55 SCANDALI DI CARTA (PERRY MASON) - 2 TEMPO 17:00 GENTES 18:00 DONNAVVENTURA 18:55 TG 4 - TELEGIORNALE 19:24 METEO 19:25 TG 4 - TELEGIORNALE 19:35 RENEGADE -- IL FANTASMA 20:35 WALKER TEXAS RANGER -- CAMPO DEL PARADISO 21:30 CRIMINAL INTENT -- CASA DI BAMBOLA/ UN UOMO PERFETTO 23:30 GUIDA AL CAMPIONATO 00:20 IL COMMISSARIO MOULIN: AFFARI SPORCHI 02:20 TG 4 - RASSEGNA STAMPA 02:35 FESTILBAR '88 - LA FINALE 2A PARTE IERI E OGGI IN TV SPECIAL (*) 03:30 TRE MINUTI CON MEDIA SHOPPING 03:35 FESTIVALBAR '88 - LA FINALE 2A PARTE IERI E OGGI IN TV SPECIAL (*) 04:15 MEDIA SHOPPING 04:30 BLUE MURDER -- UNA LOGICA COINCIDENZA 05:30 TERRA NOSTRA 2 - LA SPERANZA TVP Sport 8.00 Hokej na lodzie, Polska Liga Hokejowa - mecz: GKS Tychy - Wojas Podhale Nowy Targ 9.50 Trzecia tercja 10.20 Goallissimo 11.15 Piłka nożna, Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: Irlandia Północna - Czechy 13.05 Piłka nożna, Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: Słowenia - Słowacja 14.55 Kolarstwo - przed Tour de Pologne 15.10 Lekkoatletyka, Światowy finał IAAF w Stuttgarcie - 1. dzień 18.35 Koszykówka kobiet, Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - studio 18.45 Koszykówka kobiet, Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Polska - Bośnia i Hercegowina 20.35 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn, Liga niemiecka - mecz: Rhein-Neckar Lowen - THW Kiel 22.00 Sportowy wieczór 22.30 Letnie Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie Pekin 2008 23.00 Siatkówka plażowa, Zawody European Beach Tour w Blackpool 0.45 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki nTalk z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Due z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Tre z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canale 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Italia 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rete 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2008 roku